


Ah, love is you

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, YoonHong, a chatfic with tons of narrations, basically joshua has a huge crush on jeonghan, delinquent! jeonghan, he is a softie for joshua though, not really he was just branded that, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the one guy that makes joshua's heart beat fast is the guy that his friends tell him to avoid, yoon jeonghan.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Ah, love is you

Joshua's quickly walking (more like running) on the hallway while looking for his locker. It was his first day and things are not looking well for him. First of all, he woke up a bit late and it had gone out of his favorite cereal. On the way to the entrance, he tripped and he was pretty sure that lots of the students saw him. Then there's the other problem of not knowing where his locker is.

The first day in pledis high and he already had so much trouble, if it weren't for his friend who also is like a younger brother to him, Chwe Hansol, he wouldn't be here. 

Although, he did ask the younger for help in finding new schools near the place of his mom. And it is one of the most prestigious and unbelievably unique school in the state. 

Sighing, he continued walking while eyeing the lockers, relieved that only a few people were in the hall. He focused on the lockers that he did not notice another guy, completely immersed in his phone, walking towards him. 

"I'm sorry!" He doesn't even know why he was apologizing when he's the one who fell on the floor. On the bright side, he found his locker.

"I'm sorry too, I wasn't looking." The _gorgeous, hot, sexy man_ sporting a silver hair smiled at him, helping him up. "I'm Yoon Jeonghan, I guess I'll see you around, cutie." 

"The name is Joshua." He answers shyly, head drooped and just staring at the floor, avoiding any more possible eye contact with the hot guy. 

"Joshua. I love that. I'll look out for you next time, cutie!" After a wink, Jeonghan left running, leaving him dumbfounded and a bit surprised. 

_Wow my heart's racing so fast,_ he thinks. Touching his chest. He thinks of dream hunk whom he just bumped into and how he is just beautiful. _With his pale skin, cheekbones, silver hair, and his lips. His kissable lips._

Shaking his head, Joshua opens his locker up and decides it's time for him to start the day confidently. After all, he _is_ good-looking. With his cat-like eyes and his lovely smile. He wouldn't get into pledis high if he isn't. 

A subjective and uncanny requirement (also kind of a mean one), but apparently the school shapes students into stars and performers whatnot. So one should be able to atleast play an instrument, sing, or dance to get in. 

Classes were not boring at all, aside from the normal subjects and stuff, there are classes you wouldn't find at a normal school. 

Oh, and Yoon Jeonghan is in his voice class and acting class so he feels like he had won something. 

It was lunch time and he wanted to go sit beside Jeonghan but he couldn't find him. His phone is continuously making a ping! sound so he opens it. 

**brothers-from-another-mother:**

chwenotchew:  
Shua hyung! Where are you? 

Notshushu:  
Here, trying to look for a  
table, why?

chwenotchew:  
Join us! Saved you a spot!

Notshushu:  
Thank you! But do you  
happen to know Jeonghan?

chwenotchew:  
THE yoon jeonghan?  
Bro, how do you  
know him? 

Notshushu:  
I met him earlier, I  
wanted to invite him  
to eat lunch with me.

chwenotchew:  
Wow, not really a good  
idea. I'll explain later.  
Just come find us!

Notshushu:  
Okay?

\----

**the trio + 2 catboys + seokmin**

chwenotchew:  
Hey, I'll add Joshua  
here. 

kwanology:  
Great! Let's talk  
more about why  
you shouldn't  
socialize with yoon  
jeonghan.

chance:  
He's not here yet

kwanology:  
Then add him now

_chwenotchew added notshushu to the chat._

  


notshushu:  
Look I appreciate all  
your concerns but I am  
fine. He was nice to me!  
He kept flirting even  
in class.

uji:  
Yeah you shouldn't be  
distracted in class. And  
while you're distancing  
from han hyung, avoid  
choi seungcheol as well.

notshushu:  
Why? Is he another scary  
dude who hates people?

uji:  
No, but he's a heartbreaker. 

junnice:  
I heard a group of girls cried  
over him because he went out  
with all of them on the same week,  
And the girls were friends.

uji:  
He's a friend but I advice you  
not to stay close.

seokshine:  
Hey jeonghan hyung is nice!!

chance:  
Everyone is nice for you.

notshushu:  
See? Seokmin thinks he's  
nice. Anyways I have to go.  
we picked duet partners and i paired up with hannie ♡.

chwenotchew:  
we'll be here if he  
hurts you, hyung.

notshushu:  
I don't think he will.

\----

"Hey!" He waved at Jeonghan as he sees him in the hall. After putting his stuff back in the locker. Jeonghan pulls him away from the crowd.

"Okay, why are we in here?" He asks when Jeonghan locks the door in the room. 

"Uh, this is the dorms? You're my roommate." 

_Oh right, forgot about that._

"Listen Joshua, I don't think it's a good idea that you're hanging out with me. I mean you're cool and all but maybe we should just hang out in secret?" Jeonghan tells him, not even looking at him in the eye.

But he couldn't understand why? Is the whole "Yoon Jeonghan hates people" an act?

"I just thought." He paused, he remembered all the things the students he met today told him. All the shady stuff done by jeonghan but is not proven to be true.

"If, that's what you want. I have to go... explore the school. My stuff will be here soon, just tell me once it arrives." He quickly runs out and before he knew it, he was out in the garden. 

_Maybe they are right,_ he thinks. _Maybe he doesn't want to be friends at all. Maybe my judgment was wrong._ And he hates it. He dismissed the other's warnings and for what? 

"I miss my old school." He says, playing with the grass, maybe switching schools isn't worth it.

"You know, you're not supposed to pull the grass." A voice coming in front says, shocking Joshua that he suddenly stands.

 _Another hot guy, and with dimples this time?_ He shakes the thought off, of course everyone there would be handsome. 

"Mind if I sit with you?" The stranger asked. Joshua just nodded, he doesn't have the energy to tell him to go away. 

_And he's cute_

"So, you're new right? Otherwise I would have noticed you years ago. What's your name?" The guy with the black hair, long lashes, and has the cutest dimples asked, smiling charmingly at him.

"Joshua Hong. Yeah, I'm new here." He answers, looking at the flower bed near him.

"Oh, you're the guy Jeonghan has his eyes on. Too bad, I don't really care who he likes." What? He couldn't believe what he's hearing. _Jeonghan likes me? We just met though._

"Not to be rude but, who are you again?" 

Taking his right hand, dimple guy kissed the back of his palm. 

"Choi Seungcheol, your future boyfriend." He winked. 

Joshua's eyes widened and he swiftly ran away. 

_Great, the two people they told me to avoid now knows me._

He just hopes the next days would be better.

\------

**Author's Note:**

> Other characters will be introduced in the following chapters, it's kind of like a chat fic, but with narrations from time to time. 
> 
> hope u like it <3


End file.
